Mais um Jantar
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Sairiam mais uma vez, mas não como colegas de trabalho. #CONTÉM SPOILERS DE SHIKAMARU HIDEN.


Queridos, quanto tempo!

Imagino que todos já leram Shikamaru Hiden, mas se por acaso alguém ainda não leu já vou avisando: contém spoilers.

E é claro que depois dessa novel maravilhosa eu não podia deixar de escrever. Demorei um pouco, mas estou aqui!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Mais um Jantar

Não estava ansiosa. Obviamente que não.

Aliás, ela nem sabia por que tinha aceitado ir naquele encontro. De qualquer maneira, não era como se estivesse apaixonada por ele, ou algo assim.

Assim que Temari terminou de secar o cabelo, foi até o quarto e abriu a gaveta. Retirou de lá, quase que automaticamente, o sutiã de sempre.

Parou. Voltou seu olhar novamente para a gaveta, mais precisamente para um sutiã preto de renda. Tinha comprado apenas por achar bonito, mas nunca tinha usado. Talvez agora fosse sua oportunidade, afinal era uma ocasião especial. Se bem que ele não a veria de lingerie, então não faria diferença. E em nenhum momento se passou pela cabeça da kunoichi que ele poderia vê-la sem roupa, _é claro_.

Mas o que importava se ele veria ou não? Estava com vontade de usar outro sutiã. Além do mais, ela não se vestia para agradar ninguém além de si mesma.

Verificou as horas. Céus, tinha perdido muito tempo com devaneios!

Vestiu rapidamente as roupas íntimas e tirou dois vestidos do armário, colocando-os em cima da cama. Analisou cuidadosamente os dois, franzindo o cenho. O preto era mais sexy, poderia provoca-lo bastante com ele. Ao mesmo tempo, podia passar uma impressão errada. Podia ser exagerado demais. Podia parecer que aquele encontro era muito importante e que tinha se produzido exclusivamente para encontra-lo – como se _ele_ fosse importante. O lilás era mais... hm... digamos, despretensioso. Se usasse algo normal, pareceria que aquele jantar não significava tanto para ela.

 _Mas quem diabos estava tentando enganar?_

Temari sabia muito bem por que tinha aceitado o convite do Nara. E sabia também que aquele encontro importava sim. _E muito_.

Optou pelo vestido preto, passou uma maquiagem discreta e deixou os cabelos soltos. Pronto, estava ótimo. E bem na hora.

Shikamaru bateu timidamente na porta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos ao final da ação. Temari correu em direção à porta e esticou a mão até a maçaneta, parando-a no ar. _Calma_. Não queria parecer que estava ansiosamente esperando pela chegada dele- _não que de fato estivesse..._

Contou o tempo mentalmente. Quando lhe pareceu adequado, abriu a porta.

\- Não se atrasou dessa vez. –brincou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Ele não respondeu de imediato e ela sabia o porquê da demora. A expressão característica do shinobi tinha mudado no momento em que seu olhar caíra sobre a kunoichi. Ela estava bem diferente do usual. Apesar disso, suas características marcantes continuavam presentes: o olhar atrevido, a ironia... e, ahh, continuava bastante problemática.

Por um momento pensou em dizer o quanto ela estava linda, mas não lhe pareceu o mais adequado. Temari não era uma mulher tradicional, então talvez fosse melhor evitar clichês.

\- Problemática... –murmurou, retribuindo o sorriso.

.

Ele não costumava se sentir assim. Na verdade, não se lembrava de outra vez em que isso tivesse acontecido. Estava tão nervoso que não conseguia manter os olhos em um único lugar. Parecia-lhe mais fácil analisar cada detalhe daquele restaurante do que olhar para a kunoichi que o acompanhava.

Ah, ele já tinha jantado com ela tantas e tantas vezes, mas agora era como se nem a conhecesse direito. Não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente _não sabia o que dizer_. Estava se sentindo estúpido. Pior ainda, _ela_ devia estar achando sua atitude estúpida.

\- Como ainda não temos muita intimidade e sinto que você está um tanto constrangido, vou me apresentar, para te deixar mais a vontade. –Temari falou com a voz carregada de ironia, enquanto observava o cardápio.

\- Pare com isso. –pediu. Ou melhor, _implorou_. O sarcasmo dela apenas piorava a situação.

\- Não precisa agir assim _comigo_. –ela lhe lançou o olhar por cima do cardápio- Já nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

\- É justamente _esse_ o problema. –Shikamaru falou, juntando coragem para encará-la- Tem muita coisa em jogo nesse jantar.

\- Então... –Temari largou lentamente o cardápio sobre a mesa, enquanto formulava uma frase- você está nervoso porque acha que tudo pode dar errado e que depois vai ser estranho quando nos encontrarmos no trabalho?

Bem, na verdade esse não era o problema principal. Claro, esse era um dos problemas, mas não era isso que o Nara tinha em mente. Aquela poderia ser sua única chance com aquela mulher... nada podia dar errado. Aliás, Shikamaru tinha até ficado surpreso quando ela aceitou seu convite. Como todos bem sabiam, Temari não era uma mulher, digamos, _fácil_. Não era como a Haruno, que sempre fora apaixonada pelo Uchiha e nunca fizera questão de esconder isso. Hinata também, todos sabiam dos sentimentos da kunoichi pelo Uzumaki. Mas Temari não. A Sabaku estava sempre concentrada no trabalho e nunca falara nada sobre shinobi algum.

Ino dizia que era _óbvio_ que a irmã do Kazekage tinha uma queda por ele, mas Shikamaru tinha suas dúvidas. Uma mulher ter sorrido uma vez para você não significava necessariamente que ela estivesse interessada. Bem, tinha sido mais de uma vez, mas ainda assim.

\- É... –concordar lhe pareceu a saída mais fácil.

\- Deixe de ser idiota. –Temari falou, um tanto grosseiramente- Não vou mudar o que eu penso sobre você por causa de um jantar.

\- E o que você pensa? –perguntou, já sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento.

\- Hmm... –Temari colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa- Que você é um preguiçoso, obviamente. –Shikamaru revirou os olhos- E não faça essa cara. Você sabe muito bem por que isso me irrita. Inteligente como você é, poderia ser um grande shinobi, talvez até o Hokage. Mas ao invés disso, você prefere ser...

\- Ei, espere aí. –interrompeu-a- Eu sou um shinobi muito importante para a União, você não pode dizer que eu sou um qualquer.

\- De fato, você não é. Mas olhe o que aconteceu nessa última missão.

\- Não precisa falar sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem.

Era impressionante que ela realmente tivesse se calado. Shikamaru achava que ela estaria ansiosa para jogar na sua cara que tinha salvado sua vida, _mais uma vez_.

\- Me desculpe. –pediu, encarando-a mais uma vez- Você tem toda a razão. Não falar sobre aquilo não muda o fato de que eu estava despreparado e podia ter m...

\- Mas não aconteceu. –agora foi a vez da Sabaku o interromper. Ela estava séria- Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer.

Quando os shinobis de Suna o ajudaram a resolver o caso com Gengo, Gaara tinha citado algo sobre sua irmã ter achado estranha sua atitude e que por isso tinha decidido investigar aquela história. Então tinha se perguntado se Temari realmente tinha ficado preocupada com ele, ou se ela apenas tinha pensado no futuro da União. Mas agora, o olhar dela, de fato, demonstrava preocupação.

\- Obrigado.

\- Cale a boca. Você é um idiota! –ela bradou, inclinando-se para frente. A atitude dela fez com que Shikamaru instintivamente se afastasse- O que se passou pela sua cabeça? Achou mesmo que poderia fazer uma missão daquelas com as habilidades que tem? Por que não me falou? Eu poderia ter ido com você e as coisas iam ter sido muito mais fáceis!

\- D-desculpe. -desviou o olhar.

\- Você sempre dificulta as coisas para mim. Não sabe como eu fiquei preoc...

Subitamente o silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Shikamaru estava com os olhos um tanto arregalados e Temari parou com os lábios entreabertos. Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira, tentando esconder seu constrangimento em relação a frase que quase acabara de dizer.

\- Gostariam de fazer o pedido? – o garçom apareceu e Temari agradeceu mentalmente por algo ter interrompido aquele momento desagradável.

.

Depois disso, nenhum dos dois quis tocar no assunto da maldita missão novamente. Mas o constrangimento foi superado rapidamente, assim que começaram a falar da "vida alheia". Muita coisa tinha mudado desde o final da guerra e tudo estava se encaminhando para a direção certa. Naruto finalmente compartilhava os sentimentos da Hyuuga, Sasuke e Sakura estavam se dando bem -de certa forma- havia um novo Hokage...

\- Eu nunca poderia imaginar... –Temari falou, enquanto caminhavam de volta para o hotel- O Chouji e a Karui? O que aqueles dois têm em comum?

\- Não faço ideia. –Shikamaru riu- Mas parece que as coisas estão dando certo entre eles.

E não era só entre Chouji e Karui que as coisas estavam dando certo. Temari estava mais sorridente do que o normal, o que era um ótimo sinal para o Nara. E, ah! Ela quase não tinha dito nada maldoso ou irônico durante o jantar.

Estaria tudo perfeito, se a chuvinha que começara minutos antes não tivesse se transformado subitamente em uma tempestade. Bom, ao menos estavam perto do destino e não chegaram a ficar encharcados. Pararam embaixo da marquise do hotel e se entreolharam. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, o que os deixou um tanto sem jeito.

\- Vem. –Temari disse, ou melhor, ordenou, puxando a manga da camisa do shinobi- Não vai sair nessa chuva, não é?

Shikamaru apenas fez um gesto de concordância e seguiu a kunoichi. Não era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto dela, afinal já tinham trabalhado lá alguma vezes. O problema é que agora não estava indo lá a trabalho, o que deixava as coisas um tanto constrangedoras.

Temari jogou nada gentilmente uma toalha para ele antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Apoiou as duas mãos na pia e ficou encarando o espelho. Céus, o que faria agora? O encontro tinha sido ótimo –tirando algumas partes tensas, é claro- e precisava de um desfecho. Mas... ela não tinha certeza do que queria. Havia vezes em que Shikamaru a irritava profundamente, mas também havia vezes em que adorava a companhia dele. Como era uma kunoichi exemplar, era muito exigente em relação aos homens. Queria um shinobi à altura. E Shikamaru... bem, ele podia não ser um grande ninja se analisasse o quesito taijutsu, mas no geral... no geral ele era... _incrível_.

Já bastava de enganações. Estava apaixonada por ele.

Abriu a porta e saiu lentamente do banheiro, deparando-se com um Shikamaru observando distraidamente a chuva cair. Ele também estava pensativo. Mas, assim como ela, ele já tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

\- Obrigada pelo convite. –a voz dela quebrou o silêncio e fez o shinobi se virar- A noite foi ótima.

Shikamaru apenas deu um singelo sorriso, coçando timidamente a nuca.

\- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para te agradecer.

\- É, mas você ainda me deve uma. –ela esboçou um largo sorriso- Se eu precisar, você vai ter que ir me ajudar. Se bem que eu duvido que isso vá acontecer.

\- Você já precisou uma vez.

\- É? Não me lembro disso. –riram.

\- Shikamaru. –ela falou seriamente- Não faça nada imprudente de novo.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você vai ver só se fizer isso de novo. Vou te dar um soco bem mais forte do que o último! –ela deu um passo na direção do Nara.

\- Não precisa me ameaçar, eu já sei bem do que você é capaz. –ele também se aproximou- Fiquei dias sentindo os efeitos do vento que você jogou em mim para me livrar do genjutsu. –riu.

\- Desculpe, exagerei um pouco. –pararam quando já estavam perigosamente próximos- Fiquei irritada quando vi aquele maldito perto de você...

\- Graças a você, problemática, eu consegui voltar a pensar direito. –Shikamaru passou os braços em volta do corpo da kunoichi, colando-a a si- Obrigado.

\- Shikamaru... –ela sussurrou, retribuindo o abraço.

Tinha sentido medo quando descobrira da missão, um medo que jamais sentira antes. Um medo ainda maior do que o que sentira quando Gaara fora sequestrado pela Akatsuki. Como era possível que aquele homem significasse tanto para ela?

Como era possível que sequer conseguisse pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo?

Amor... aquilo lhe parecia tão estranho...

Não resistiu quando os lábios do Nara se aproximaram dos seus. Muito pelo contrário, inclinou-se para que a distância entre eles desaparecesse de uma vez. O beijo foi calmo e tímido, e não durou mais que alguns poucos segundos.

Ambos estavam um tanto corados. Assim que se afastaram, desviaram o olhar.

A chuva havia parado.

\- A chuva... – ela falou simplesmente, parando na metade da frase.

\- Bem, acho que eu já posso ir. –ele coçou nervosamente a nuca.

Temari o acompanhou até a porta.

\- Hmm... –Shikamaru pensou o que poderia dizer- Posso deduzir que depois de tudo isso você vai querer sair comigo de novo?

\- Claro. –sorriu timidamente.

\- Então... até mais.

\- Até mais.

Ele hesitou em ir e ela permaneceu parada à porta. Shikamaru se aproximou, ainda um pouco temeroso, e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da Sabaku. Ela sorriu. Aquilo era tudo que ele precisava para poder ir para casa tranquilamente.

Tinha dado tudo certo, afinal.

* * *

.

Como eu poderia não imaginar o primeiro encontro deles?

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas só consegui pensar em algo bem fofo, diferentemente do que eu penso geralmente (adoro fics safadenhas).

Enfim, quero saber o que vocês acharam! Então, reviews, please s2

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
